Mibbs
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Maura Isles takes over as ME at NCIS while Ducky is away. Sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and into autopsy. He stopped when he saw a small figure standing over a body.

"Hello?" he asked startling the small figure. She turned around.

"Oh Agent Gibbs, you startled me" she said with a warm smile as she took her protective mask off. Gibbs looked at her.

"Oh you must have forgotten. I'm doctor Maura Isles. I'm taking over while doctor Mallard is away" she explained sweetly. Gibbs just nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks starting to feel uneasy. Gibbs shakes his head and moves towards her.

"Uh, where are you from?" he asks. Maura looks at him puzzled. She was told he comes down for answers about the deceased not about personal life.

"Boston. I'm the chief medical examiner for the Boston police department" she answers as Gibbs steps closer to her. She puts the mask down as Gibbs invades her personal space.

"Why did you come here?" he asks softly.

"I met doctor Mallard at a conference, he needed a favour" her heart started to quicken. Ducky had warned her about Gibbs, but it wasn't until now, with his blue eye staring into hers that she believed every word he had said.

"You can't lie" he stated with a grin. Maura shook her head.

"I hyperventilate" she told him. His grin grew bigger and he stepped back from her.

"Nice meeting you doc" he said then turned to leave autopsy. Maura was confused.

"Don't you want to know what I have found?" she calls to him. He turns around, grin still on his face.

"I'll call you" he says and continues out. Maura lets out the breath she had been holding and smiles. She turns back around to the body on the slab. She couldn't wait to tell Jane about him.

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen where Ziva and Tony were working.

"What you got?" he asks. Tony stands up.

"Not a lot. Our sailor didn't have many friends. He spent most of his time online, only went out to do his shopping and laundry" Tony stops and looks at Gibbs.

"So did you meet her?" Tony asks with a sly smile.

"Meet who DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"The new ME. Apparently she looks like Kate, only older and with long golden hair" Tony said going from a description from one of the other agents. Gibbs looked at him.

"Didn't see a resemblance" he lied. Of course he saw it, but it wasn't going to stop him from having some fun. He saw it in her eyes, she wants it too.

It was late and Maura was just finishing packing up when her phone rang.

"Isles" she answers.

"I'm ready to know what you have found" came Gibbs' voice. A smile spread across her face as soon as she heard him.

"Well come down and I will show you" she told him.

"I'm already here" he said as he walked through the doors. She closed her phone and got up from the desk.

"You know, you aren't like detective Rizzoli" she said as she made her way over to the freezers, Gibbs following her.

"What, she doesn't stare at your ass?" he asked in a mocking tone. Maura turned around to face him.

"No she doesn't. You've been checking up on me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, making her boobs pop a little more. Gibbs grinned and gave a little shrug and steps closer to her.

"You have a problem with that?" he asks softly. She looks up into his eyes. She can't lie.

"You could have asked" she tells him. His grin widens.

"Ok, I'm asking you now. What do you want right now?" he stares into her eyes. Maura's heart quickens as she looks down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. Without hesitation he pushed her up against the freezer doors, his mouth on hers in a hot kiss that didn't last long enough. He pulled back and looked into her dark eyes. A smile spread across her face and she pulled off her white lab coat, an invitation for Gibbs to continue. His arms went around her waist, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He started attacking her neck with kisses and the occasional bite.

"Jethro" Maura breathed his name. He normally doesn't like it when people called him that, except Ducky, but coming from her, it sounded so sexy. Maura made quick work of his belt and zipper, his pants falling to the floor. His hands moved up her dress to grab her ass.

"Maura, do you want me to stop?" he asked in a husky voice. Maura shook her head.

"No, don't stop" she breathed. He sucked on her pulse point as she tugged down his boxers and ran her fingers over Gibbs' throbbing dick. He moaned into her neck, moved aside her panties and pushed up into her.

"Oh god" she moaned loudly. When she accepted to help Ducky out she never thought she would be having sex in the morgue with a handsome NCIS agent. Gibbs kept moving in and out of her at a quick pace, hitting her g-spot every time.

"Yes Jethro" she moaned loudly. Gibbs kept moving, feeling himself getting closer and closer. He grabbed her ass tighter and sought out her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. He slips one hand from her ass, around to massage her clit.

"Oh god yes" she moaned as her walls tightened around him and her orgasm hit her hard. Gibbs kept pounding her, until he finally released in her, moaning into her mouth. He stopped his movements and focused on kissing her. He moved away from the freezer doors so she could stand up. She stood on shaking legs. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I didn't expect this when I agreed to help doctor Mallard" she said as she fixed her panties and dress. Gibbs grins, bends down and pulls up his boxes and pants.

"Expect the unexpected" he told her making her laugh a little.

"I stand corrected. You are a lot like Jane" she smiled as she fixed up her hair. Gibbs handed her the white lab coat.

"So she does stare at your ass" he chuckled. Maura shook her head and walked over to the coat hanger the exchange the lab coat for her jacket. She pulls it on and turns to look at him.

"Jethro, I'm not a one night stand kind of girl" she tells him grabbing her purse. He walks towards her.

"And what made you think that's what I wanted?" he asks seriously. She gave a soft smile.

"The fact you were devouring me with eyes earlier". Gibbs chuckled.

"Come on, I'll walk you out" he held out his arm and she took it as they made their way to the elevator. As they waited Maura couldn't stop fidgeting with her dress. Gibbs looked at her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"I can't stand being in a wrinkled dress" she explained. He gave another little chuckle.

"Then let's get you home" he said as they stepped into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the cause of death was the blow to the head?" Gibbs asked Maura then next day. Maura nods.

"With a skull fracture that severe, death would have been almost instantly" she explains. Tony grins as he looks at her.

"DiNozzo, I want the prints off that piece of wood" Gibbs said. DiNozzo didn't answer him.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs yelled.

"Right away boss" he said and ran out of autopsy. Gibbs and Maura both watched him leave.

"Why was he staring at me like that?" Maura asked Gibbs. He grinned and walked up to her, his eyes running over her body.

"He wants to sleep with you" he says softly, kisses her cheek and turns to leave for the elevator. Maura smiles and turns back to the body.

Maura collapsed on top of Jethro, her chest heaving with exhaustion. Gibbs kissed her sweaty forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"So how is it…that you have been divorced three times?" she asks with a small chuckle. Gibbs smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I'm sure there answer would be because I'm a bastard". Maura looked at him with a smile.

"I don't see it" she smiles and kisses him, then moves off him and cuddles into his side. The room is quiet, until Maura voices her thoughts.

"Abby told me something today" she starts. Gibbs runs his hand up and down her arm.

"Oh yeah, and what's that" he asks.

"That you guys lost an agent a few years ago. Kate Todd" she says softly. She felt Gibbs' body tense and his hand stopped moving.

"She told me that you were all really close. Then she told me that if I cut my hair and dye it brown I would look exactly like her" she continued. Gibbs cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"Is that why you're here? Is that why we are doing this? Because I remind you of her?" she asked, hurt written on her face. He looks at her and it breaks his heart. He remembers when Kate used to look at him like that. He shakes his head.

"No, that's not the reason. Yes you look like Kate, but if I didn't know Kate, I still would have wanted you. Maura you are" he pauses. He never was good at expressing himself.

"You are beautiful and so smart" he chuckles.

"I think you may even be smarter than Ducky" this made her laugh.

"Ducky has had quite a bit more experience than I have" she tells him.

"And you are better looking than Ducky" he grins. Maura smiles sweetly. He leans down and kisses her.

"Tony never wanted to sleep with me did he? It was because I look like Kate that he was staring at me" she says softly. Gibbs nods.

"Though I do still think he wants to sleep with you. He is DiNozzo after all" he chuckles and Maura kisses him.

"Well that is never going to happen" she rests her head in his chest and his hand starts rubbing her arm again.

"I would hope not" he says with a sigh as they fall asleep.


End file.
